


Five times Ladybug hugged Chat Noir and one time she kissed him

by plikki



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M, Fluff, Hugs, Identity Reveal, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Some angst, Soo many hugs, Starts with the NY Special
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29648424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: It starts with a desperate, tear-filled hug but as time passes it turns into warm hugs that mean comfort and acceptance. Until they maybe mean more.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 53
Kudos: 212





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marlynmiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlynmiro/gifts).



> The first batch of the fluff bomb you prompted is delivered to you! It starts with a pinch of angst, but it's one we're already familiar with so I hope you'll forgive me.

Those few hours after he’d given up his ring in New York had been the hardest of Adrien’s life. Giving up Plagg had been a very hard decision but something that felt right at the time in view of his mistakes. He’d expected it would be bad, but there had been no way for him to prepare for exactly how hard it would be. 

The alien feeling of his bare finger had been easier to get used to than the lack of chatter from the little kwami and the constant demands for cheese. He missed him instantly. He also dreaded what his life would be without him. But even this hadn’t been the worst part of it. 

He had no way of finding his lady. They were separated and without his Miraculous, she had no way of contacting him. She was lost to him forever. That realisation alone had been enough to make him feel like the world was crashing down on him. 

He’d walked the deserted streets in the rain, not responding to his friends’ attempts to reach him. When he’d arrived at the hotel to be informed that he had to fly back to Paris, he didn’t feel a thing. It was unfortunate, because he’d loved being there with his friends, but the truth was that with the loss he’d suffered, he barely cared about this. He actually welcomed the opportunity to be alone to grieve. 

Adrien hadn't expected Uncanny Valley’s visit or her offer for him to get his ring back. It had been so tempting to just reach out but he’d felt it wasn’t right. He’d taken his decision for a reason. Ladybug would be better off without him. Until his lady’s voice rang in the plane, loud and clear telling him that she couldn’t do this without him. If she needed him, if she still believed in him enough to want him next to her, he’d be there.

He’d still felt nervous as they flew back to New York. How did he go around greeting her, while his heart felt close to bursting? He’d felt so bad that he’d lost her and now this was no longer the case, but he'd barely had time to recover. He’d opted for acting normal, commending her thinking and the conclusion she’d reached as he landed.

In no way had he been prepared to see her running towards him and throw her arms around him. She looked so small sometimes in his eyes, a girl who was forced to fight for her life too early in her life. But the crushing strength he felt in her slender arms, reminded him that she was a lot stronger than she looked.

However, the way she held him wasn’t a result of superhero strength. After all, he had it too and would be protected from anything. No, the way she clung to him, holding him so tight that he could barely breathe, was something else. It felt proportionate to the hurt and loss he’d felt, the happiness that now filled his heart now that he was back with her. She’d hugged him before, but this time felt different. It was confirmed by her words and the tears she wiped from her eyes when she finally let him go. He’d cherish this hug forever because it showed him exactly how much she’d missed him and how she would suffer if she was to lose him again. It also told him what he needed the most, that they would be alright.

*

Of course, not everything was repaired with that hug no matter how healing it had felt at the time. Upon their return to Paris, they’d been faced with the destruction there, the way people felt disillusioned to have been left to deal with a sentimonster on their own. 

While rebuilding their home city, they’d also worked to rebuild their relationship. To talk at length, to make sure they were on the same page, to discuss all possible scenarios and make sure they would be prepared for them. They’d also found themselves in a similar situation, having to deal with relationships they’d walked into led by despair. 

Adrien had mentioned offhandedly that there was a girl he was trying very hard not to hurt but he feared he'd end up hurting anyway. He was more certain than ever that while his friendship with Ladybug was the most important thing, he couldn’t deny that his feelings for her were still too strong. It had been unfair to compare, but the warmth with which she’d greeted him in New York, the reassurance that they were meant to work as a team, had been light years away from the lukewarm welcome he got in Paris. 

He knew it was his fault, that he’d kept Kagami at an arms’ length and besides, he was a little glad that he didn’t have to fight off her advances once again. But he couldn’t help feeling that he couldn’t fall for her cool demeanour the way he’d completely lost himself in Ladybug’s soft smile and the vulnerability she’d shown under the confident facade she usually put on. He’d started off admiring her for her bravery and quick thinking, but it was her loving nature that had kept him entranced. The way she never missed an opportunity to remind him how much he meant to her. 

When she’d told him that she was dealing with a similar situation, he’d been irrationally hurt. Of course she was free to be with someone else. But hearing her talk about how hopeless and guilty she felt for being unable to return this guy’s feelings, had only made him sympathise with her.

Together, they’d dealt with this, giving each other strength to end things before they got too bad and the friendships were irrevocably lost. This had somehow brought them closer to each other, made them understand each other better. It had been an important phase of their own relationship. 

When they could finally look ahead, hoping that the future would hold less heartache for them, Adrien had been surprised to feel his lady’s arms around him again. They were talking after patrol, their legs dangling off the side of the roof and the setting sun warming their backs, when she’d leaned her head on his shoulder the way she’d done before, heaving a weary but happy sigh.

This in itself was enough to make him smile and warm up his heart. But then her arms had snaked around his waist. It wasn’t the bone-crushing, desperate hug from New York. It was a different kind of acceptance, of more subdued kind of happiness that he was there with her. It spoke more than words and let him know how much she appreciated his support. He’d hugged her back, letting silence settle over them as they watched the approaching night. Content, it was clear they both felt content to have each other.

*

Adrien was amazed to see the transformation in Ladybug. It was something that had started a while ago, even before their trip to New York, but it only became more evident as months passed. She looked so comfortable around him. She didn’t shy away from contact with him like she’d done at the beginning, her affection was now evident in small touches and smiles just for him.

He loved when she bumped his shoulder affectionately or ruffled his hair with a laugh, or cooed at him as she scratched his chin as if he was a real cat. Each and every small thing meant the world to him coming from her and he collected each memory to keep him warm when he was away from her.

But what he loved the most were the hugs. They had been rare and so precious for him before, but now he got to appreciate them in a new way. Because it felt natural for her to wrap her arms around him and hold him close and this meant the world to him. 

It was usually after a tough battle, when they felt tired but happy that they’d pulled through once again and their customary fist bump didn’t feel adequate enough to show their relief and pride. It was usually a quick hug, a few seconds of her pressed to him, not long enough for him to feel her warmth, just a light squeeze before she ran off somewhere to transform. It was a shared moment of triumph but most importantly something that felt like a silent “I’ll miss you.” It always left him with a silly smile on his face as he headed home.

Even all this hadn’t prepared him for that one time when she greeted him for patrol with a hug. It had been three days since they’d last seen each other, one thing or another keeping them apart, and when she hugged him, it was different. It was like an echo of those goodbye hugs he cherished so much. This one seemed to whisper “I missed you.”

It was not desperate and not with a hint of longing before a separation. It was warm and lingering enough for him to melt into her. It felt like coming home, like the sun warming his face on a cold winter’s day, like the soft breeze on a hot summer’s day. It made his heart soar and his lips stretch into a smile which she mirrored when she finally looked at him. It somehow felt like a new phase of their relationship and while he barely dared to hope that it could mean more, there was this spark, this little part of him, that was rekindled. Maybe, just maybe, the future might turn out to hold something different for them. 

But for now, he was happy to just hold her and revel in the newfound closeness between them. It was enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waiter, I have angst in my fluff!   
> Marlyn, if you want just fluff out of this, you better not read this second part. I... slipped? Oops.   
> It's not that bad but more than a pinch of angst I guess? I hope the ending makes up for it! 💗

Adrien looked over Paris, once again calm and order restored. Ladybug was busy sending the temporary superheroes home so he was waiting for her to come back with the rest of the Miraculouses. 

He sometimes envied the girls and guys that got to fight beside them but never needed to worry about being alert all the time and jumping into action at all hours. They took their duties seriously, no doubt about that, but they also didn’t feel the weight that he and his lady did. Especially her. 

With every passing battle, with every time when she had to play Guardian and superhero at the same time, he was more and more worried that she was wearing herself thin. And yet the end was nowhere in sight.

“Kitty,” she called behind him but he didn’t turn around. “Are you ok?” She asked, coming closer.

“Are you?” He asked. 

“I’m fine,” she answered too quickly. 

“I know you’re not, m’lady. This was no easy fight.”

“But we won, didn’t we?” She said. He felt her arms snake around his waist, her head resting on his back. He knew this was as much comfort for him as it was for her. 

“I’m worried about you,” he said honestly even though he wanted to let go of his concerns and just enjoy her company. 

“There is no need,” came her muffled voice. 

“But we’re not getting anywhere! And you… do you know how tired you look?”

“Thanks,” she said dryly.

“Well, I’m being honest. I don’t want your smile to dim because of how overwhelmed you feel.”

“I just need some more sleep, don’t worry. “

“Do you even think we have a chance?” he said, his hands on top hers. He kind of wanted to turn around and hug her properly, so that her head would find the place where it fitted so well under his chin. Hugs were now a regular occurrence and yet he still cherished every one. 

But this was nice as well. He felt as if she was leaning on him not only physically. He did his best and yet he often felt like he wasn’t doing enough to help her. So his support was the least he could give her. He knew he shouldn’t be spoiling the mood after a win, but he sometimes let his worries speak for himself.

“Why would we keep doing this if we didn’t feel like we have a chance?” She said, her voice serious. 

“I’m sorry for being such a downer, I know you don’t need this.” 

Her fingers interlaced with his, squeezing lightly. 

“I’m fine as long as you’re here with me,” she said. There was something more, something unspoken in her words. It was there in her hug, in the way she held him. He knew he wasn’t imagining things. 

He also knew she had to say goodbye soon, they were running out of time, but he also didn’t want this moment to be over.

“I’m not going anywhere, m’lady. It’s you and me against the world,” he reminded her. 

“I know,” she whispered. 

*

Adrien watched in horror as his cataclysm missed by a millimetre his teammate’s weapon. It was all happening in slow motion before his eyes and his heart was going to burst with the adrenaline. The crisis was averted but he didn’t even have time to sigh in relief when it all wooshed back into action.

In the heat of the battle, he and Ladybug couldn’t even speak, but he saw the look she gave him, her eyes still wide with shock, the small nod of approval. 

He did what he had to do but then he had to take a step back because he was shaking so badly he could barely stand on his feet. 

This was his biggest fear. That he’d mess up. Again. That he’d have to see the disappointment in her eyes and he wasn’t sure he’d bear it to happen again. 

Thankfully, the fight was over soon after that and he watched as everyone dispersed, akuma victim and temporary heroes on their way. This was when his lady turned to him.

“Are you alright, Chat?” She asked, approaching him slowly.

“No,” he barely managed to spit out.

She rushed to him then, hugging him tightly. At first he just stood there, his arms limp at his sides, as he continued to battle the horror in his mind. Of something, someone, getting caught in his cataclysm, falling apart in front of his eyes. 

“It’s alright. Nothing horrible happened,” he heard his lady say. He could barely feel her there, he was so shaken.

“But it could have.”

“It didn’t. That’s all that matters.”

“How many times until it actually happens though? We know it’s going to happen. Bunnyx said so.”

“Oh, kitty. We all make mistakes. We can deal with them together. This is what we agreed after New York, right?” 

Adrien took a deep breath, finally lifting his arms to hold her to him. He felt her instantly relax into the touch. His heart was no longer threatening to jump out of his chest, the world was not spinning, he was better. Because she knew what he needed. Her support and her reassurance, but most of all her healing touch.

“I know. And yet every time I feel like giving up again. Thinking that someone else, someone less impulsive, less rash, would do a better job than me,” he said, sighing.

“No. We’re not perfect but we’re doing our best. I don’t want to hear about you giving up.”

“But…”

Her head shot up, her eyes full of fire that made him want to take a step back, but she was holding him in place.

“I said no.”

“But you don’t really need me that much. There are the other heroes and..”

“I need you! None of them matter if I don’t have you,” she said. Her voice was thick with tears and he hated himself for doing that to her. “I know that, I had plenty of time to realise that last time. Don’t ask me to deal with this again.”

“I’m sorry, I just… “

A beep of her Miraculous sounded but she didn’t pay any attention to it.

“Listen to me. Last time was terrible and I felt distraught. But maybe, just maybe I had a chance to recover and continue without you. This is no longer true.”

“Why?” He asked, eyes searching her face. He could see the tears in her eyes but he also felt she had something important to say.

“Because it’s worse now. I now know that I love you,” she said, her voice breaking on the last word. She hid her face against his chest and he could feel her shake slightly. His hold on her tightened as he tried to make sense of her words.

His hunch hadn’t been wrong then. He wasn’t wrong to feel that she was somehow getting closer to him and letting him in in a different way. All these months, all the moments they’d shared. The hugs had somehow changed. They’d started off as simple moments between friends and they had become more. 

Another beep startled him. It was from him but reminded him that she was running out of time, while he still had some. But instead of disengaging from him and walking away, she stayed put. 

“M’lady,” he whispered. He wanted to tell her so much but they didn’t have time. 

Just then another loud beep made him jump and he barely had time to close his eyes before a bright light washed over them.

*

“Chat?” 

“I’m not looking, I promise,” Adrien said. “You can go. We’ll talk next time.” He gave her a final squeeze, but she still wasn’t letting go.

“Open your eyes,” she said. The tears seemed to be forgotten for a moment, she sounded so certain.

“But..”

“I know. Do you think I care after what I just told you? You need to know anyway. I don’t even know why I waited this long.”

It was all the coaxing he needed. After all, while this was a detail he no longer allowed to keep him awake at night, knowing her identity was still a dream come true for him. He opened his eyes slowly.

The same blue eyes were looking at him, rimmed with red and a little wet, but still the same. 

“Marinette,” he said, hearing the awe in his own voice. He smiled, tentatively at first, but as her lips trembled as well, he grinned. “It is you.” 

“Good. Now that you know, may I kiss you?”

He froze, a hand midway to her face to wipe a stray tear. Then he chuckled.

“I think we’re going about this the wrong way. It’s me who should be asking.”

“I don’t have patience to wait for you to be done being a gentleman just now,” she said, giving him a look that was 100% Ladybug. 

“Oh well…” She didn’t even wait for him to finish, she kissed him. He felt as if his legs were going to give out under him. The touch of her lips, so soft against his, was all he cared about. His hand finished the journey to her face, cradling her cheek as he kissed her back. 

He’d dreamed about kissing her so many times, but even his wildest dreams didn’t have that kiss happen after she’d told him she was in love with him. It was amazing how much a simple kiss could convey, so much more than words. More than even all the hugs he’d got from her. There was no doubt about what she wanted to tell him now, he could feel it so clearly.

“I love you,” she still said after they broke apart. As if she needed to remind him. 

“I love you too, m-Marinette,” he said, smiling at the last-minute change.

Another beep came from his ring but this time neither of them made a move. 

“You didn’t think you should have waited for this first?” He said, pointing to his rapidly blinking ring. He had only a few seconds.

“I already told you I love you. This will be just a bonus,” she said, making him melt all over again. 

This was when his transformation faded away, making her blink in the bright light. 

“Oh, wow,” she said, lifting a hand to her mouth. At first he was worried, but then he saw that she was laughing.

“Something funny?” he said, shuffling nervously from one foot to the other.

“I can’t believe this. I finally let myself fall in love with you only for it to turn out that I’d been in love with you all along,” she groaned, but then she grinned.

“Wait, really?” He asked, stunned.

“Yes. I should have known..” she said, shaking her head. 

“But you never said a thing! Or.. you denied it.”

“I know, I know, I’m sorry. It’s a miracle I made it this far this time. I thought I’d have to rely on hugs for eternity,” she giggled.

“Wait. This was real, I wasn’t imagining things?”

“Well, not initially. At first I didn’t know why I always had to go back for more. And then I realised and I hoped you’d feel it too.”

“I did and it was the best thing in the world. Until this happened, of course.”

They stood like that, arms still around each other and eyes locked, as they relived hundreds of moments. Until a voice interrupted them.

“You’ll have time for more cuddling later, but we need food now,” Plagg said, as unceremoniously as ever as he tugged at Adrien’s shirt, making them step away from each other. They just laughed. 

“You could at least pretend to be happy for them,” Tikki huffed.

“I am! I’d take anything over hearing Adrien talk about giving up again. But I’m still hungry!”

Adrien looked away from the kwami, finding Marinette watching him with a fond smile.

“It’s his way of telling you he loves you too,” she said. 

“I know, you’ve made me an expert in reading between the lines and finding the hidden meaning in every gesture,” he laughed. 

“Are you complaining?” 

“Not at all. Come here,” he said, pulling her back into his arms where she belonged. “Let’s go home.”


End file.
